Mission Failed
by ButtercupRox999
Summary: Basically the Rowdyruff Boys take over Townsville and kill the Professor, Blossom and Bubbles. Buttercup is still alive and is planning to get revenge. But will it work out the way she planned?
1. Chapter 1

Buttercup's P.o.v

I ran. I ran far away from that hell hole. The Rowdyruff Boys managed to take over Townsville while we were weak. We fought our way through and tried to stop them, but they were too strong. They captured the Professor , Blossom, and Bubbles.

_*Flashback*_

"_Girls! The mayor called! The RRB are robbing the bank!" Blossom's voice echoed through the house. "Oh no! What'll we do?" Bubbles. She was trying to keep her voice from quivering. "We kick their butts just like old times!" I said while cracking my knuckles. The RRB have been my favorite punching bags lately. Just then the RRB came crashing down through the roof. Butch tried grabbing me but I jumped out of the way ,making him grab the Professor instead. Brick and Boomer grabbed Blossom and Bubbles. "Buttercup! Run! It'll be okay!" Professor. Butch tried to grab me again but since he had the Professor he missed. Boomer tried next and failed. I barely managed to run out the door, dodging Brick's foot in the process. I took off into the sky occasionally looking back._

_*End Flashback*_

It's been 12 years since then. I made it to the beheading of my sisters and the Professor hiding on the top of a building. Obviously turning around when it happened. I swear I will get revenge. Nobody will stop me. Nobody can. I'm coming for you Rowdyruff Boys. Watch your backs.

Butch's P.o.v

The Powerpuff Girls were finally dead. Well, except Buttercup but she ran away so we don't bother chasing her down. Still though, I wonder where she went and if my brothers wonder that too. Well one way to find out. "Hey Brick…Boomer can I ask you guys a question?" "Shoot." "Do you ever wonder what happened to Buttercup?" "Sometimes…" Boomer said after a few moments of silence. "Same here…I wonder where she went but I also wonder what would happen if my foot connected with her face." Brick said obviously steamed. "Calm down bro you only missed by a millimeter." That was true. If Brick's foot was a knife, if would have cut some of her hair. "Do you think she's plotting revenge?" Boomer said. "Probably but hey! Three against one! We can't lose with those odds." Brick stated sounding really determined. "She could be gathering an army Brick. I might not just be her." "Either way, that witch is going to die and join her sisters once and for all."


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the long wait guys. My internet was messing up. Anyways here's chapter two._

Buttercups P.O.V

Well, if I want to get my revenge I think I need a disguise. The eyes of the Rowdyruff's are everywhere after all. I need some hair dye. I put my blue contacts in. Blue. Like Bubbles. I walked into a store. Where's the hair dye section? Maybe that girl can help. "Excuse me but where's the hair dye?" "Down the hair product aisle. Duh." Rude much? Although she looks familiar. She has red poofy hair pulled up in puffballs on the side of her head. Her eyes were the ugliest shade of brown ever. Who is this chick? "Princess stop being rude to the customer and help her out!" Princess? I thought she moved to Tokyo three years ago? Whatever.

Bricks P.O.V

Where are my useless brothers? We need more snacks! Whatever. I'm going to Wal-Mart. I flew there. Driving is such a drag. And since we took over the world a while back watching the people bow down to me is refreshing. Finally here. Now to the snacks! Let's see. Swiss rolls, chips, cookies. What to get? Might as well get them all. I aint paying. "Oof!" I bumped into some girl. "Watch where you're going dumbass!" Oh hell no. "Excuse me? I can have you thrown in jail for that!" She looked up. She had black hair and blue eyes. "Oh my. I'm sorry I didn't realize it was you. I thought it was some commoner." "You better be." This girl looks really familiar. "Do I know you? You look very familiar. What's your name?"

Buttercups P.O.V

Crap! I never thought about a new name! Um…Lindsey? Carol? Barbra?. Oh! I got it! "Can't say we have. I'm Harley." "Well nice to meet you Harley. Continue with….whatever it was you were doing." "Yes sir." He walked away. Thank god. I better get this hair dye in fast. I paid for the hair dye and left flying as fast as I could. These people must think I'm Butch or something cause they're bowing like their lives depend on it. Probably does.

_I know it's boring and all. But I didn't know what to write. So…yeah…anyways. There'll be more action soon I promise!_


End file.
